You Have A Soul
by Cebad2710
Summary: A certain battle-worn taicho was found by the Cullens in the woods. Will he make a few new friends or will he make new enemies instead? Follow the said taicho as he find his way back to Soul Society. Idea adopted from ZoeyExtreme.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ohayo, minna-san! This is ****Cebad2710 speaking and this is my second fanfic! I hope everyone will enjoy reading this story:) anyways, this was based on an idea by ZoeyExtreme so I really have to thank her for that! Honto ni, arigato gozaimashita!**

**This may be a bit angsty at first, but I promise it will get better! (If you don't like Angst that is)**

**I am sorry about my grammar and vocabulary mistakes if there's any. I am not very talented in that prospect. **

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own Bleach or Twilight.**

Red liquid dripped down the side of his face, obscuring his vision. Clenching his teeth, he blinked it out of his eye, not wanting to remove his hands from the cold handle of his blade. The sound of ice shattering from above told him that another of his ice flowers had faded into nothingness.

Around him, he could hear the sound of swords clashing, the yells of his Division members as they were struck down. _Kuso…_

He had just received the reports of the rogue shinigami a few days ago, and the mission was to kill those that were situated in West Rukongai. He led a team over with the thought of ending it quickly.

What awaited them was far _far_ beyond the imagination of the young taicho. The rogue shinigami were all insanely powerful. Some even had power that rivaled the captain's. Where they got that power, he never had the faintest idea.

The man in front of him grinned maniacally, eyes dancing with the flames of madness. It was as if the multiple near-fatal wounds on his body worth nothing at all.

"Doshita, chibi-taicho? Is this all you have got?" the man cackled as he lunged at him, sword swinging in quick succession. He parried each blow, but was driven back a few inches every time their swords came into contact.

_Teme…_he thought angrily. He could feel his power leaving him. He was soon to be done for.

A quick glance around him showed a field of bodies, belonging to both sides of this fight. There were only a few who were still standing, among them was his lieutenant, her zanpaktou swirling around her and barely standing.

Her opponent fell with the final strike of her dust-like zanpaktou. However, she was in no better shape.

She turned and looked straight into his teal orbs with her own sky-blue ones as her knees finally gave way. Her eyes were not sad, they were filled with determination. _Win,_ she mouthed. _Win for the Division, taicho._ She smiled gently at him, her eyes closed and she fell limp.

_No…Matsumoto… _"MATSUMOTO!" With another angry yell, he lunged at the man that was still cackling away like the mad man he was. Rage filled his thoughts as he delivered blow after blow, sent ice dragons after ice dragons at the rogue shinigami.

He cannot lose, for the sake of the safety of Soul Society, for the sake of his Division and for the sake of his lieutenant…Rangiku. He cannot lose.

"I WON'T LOSE!" another angered cry escaped his lips as he leaped forward for the final killing blow, his zanpaktou raised high above his head.

"Nani—!" the man tried to dodge the merciless shining blade aimed for his throat, but it was too late, ice encased his body and he breathed his last frozen breath.

Panting, he landed.

His blood-stained ice wings shattered into a million tiny pieces. He stumbled a few steps before excruciating pain racked his small frame as the strain of keeping up his bankai far beyond its limit finally caught up with him.

He was too tired to scream, and far too tired to hang on to the cliff of consciousness.

His knees buckled and his vision blurred. All he could see was dull patches of colors dancing around. One of the patches of colors, however, was glowing a brilliant white. Subconsciously, he stretched his small pale hand towards it. Then his eye lids closed, shutting him off from the rest of the world.

Someone else's POV

_What is this scent?_ He hoped that this scent was not what he thought it was. It would be horrifying if this amount of it was exposed.

Following the familiar scent, he went deeper into the trees and pushed apart the bushes that were the last obstacle to his destination. The sight that greeted him was shocking.

Lying in the middle of that small patch of grass was a little boy that looked barely twelve. His snow white hair was dirty and matted with dirt and mud. He looked Asian and was wearing black traditional—not to forget torn and tattered—Japanese clothing.

But that wasn't what that shocked him.

It was the state the boy was in. every inch of the boy's tiny body was covered in cuts. Some of them were deep and long; the horizontal slash across the boy's chest looked fatal. The wounds were new, he could tell, some of them were still glistening with fresh blood.

_What on earth happened to this poor child?_ Was his only thought as he knelt down hurriedly, ready to do anything to save this poor child if he was still breathing.

However, he stopped in surprise when he heard the steady thumping of a strong heart in the boy's chest. Now that he finally got over the initial shock of seeing a young child this injured, he noticed the sure signs of a living person.

Despite the heavy injuries, the boy's breathing was steady, if not a little shallow. He frowned. This is strange indeed… something about this child—not just the fact that he smelt like freshly-fallen snow with a musty tinge—told him that he wasn't normal.

Without a second thought, he carried the unconscious child into his house that was just near-by.

**There you have the prologue! Hope everyone enjoyed it despite the pretty lame fight scene (to me that is)! See ya guys in da next chappie~!**

**Extra Note: A Ferrero Roche (cause I'm eating one now) to whoever guessed correctly from whose POV this chapter is written from!**

**Please review! (The amount of reviews I get shall determine if I continue the story!)**

**Arigato!**


	2. The Renewed Resolve

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys! Didn't expect this many for the first chapter really! Thank you so much for enjoying it! So here comes the second chapter of Shiro-chan's fantasy adventure! Enjoy!**

**And yes, it is indeed Carlisle's POV in the previous chapter, congrats to the annonymous winner( you didn't leave a name) of a Ferrero Roche! **

"_Japanese."_

"English, or the native language of the place/characters."

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own Bleach or Twilight**

_Despite the heavy injuries, the boy's breathing was steady, if not a little shallow. He frowned. This is strange indeed… something about this child—not just the fact that he smelt like freshly-fallen snow with a musty tinge—told him that he wasn't normal._

_Without a second thought, he carried the unconscious child into his house that was just near-by._

Hitsugaya Toushiro looked around him in a daze. _Where am I?_

All around him was black emptiness. He couldn't tell which was right, left, up or down, heck, he couldn't even tell if he was upright or not! It was so empty—just like how he felt now. Empty, lost.

Matsumoto was gone, he couldn't even protect her. He wasn't worthy of this hoari he'd worn so proudly on his shoulders! Something warm and wet streaked down the corner of his eye; he caught it on his finger. Was that a tear? It was so long since he had ever shed a tear. He never cried again since the day he met Matsumoto…

Another drop came, then another, followed by yet another… soon, Toushiro was—to put it simply—crying his heart out.

What was his purpose to live now? When he wasn't capable enough to even protect his lieutenant? Angrily, his hand shot up to rip the white captain's haori from his shoulders.

However, his hand was stopped by a warm, gentile touch. Surprised, Toushiro turned his wide, watery teal orbs to the glowing figure behind him.

It was Matsumoto.

She was smiling at him like how a mother would at her beloved child. There was a slight glow around her unwounded and healthy-looking figure, creating a halo effect.

It was her hand that was on his, stopping him from tearing off the object he worked so hard to earn.

"Don't, taicho." It almost made Toushiro smile to hear her mischievous tone again. "Don't cast it aside, taicho."

"Don't call me 'taicho' anymore, Matsumoto…Rangiku… you died…I couldn't carry out my duty as a captain to protect you, I'm not worthy of the title." Toushiro's voice was emotionless, but his eyes were overflowing with unspoken feelings.

He looked away and continued in a small voice, "I became a Shinigami to protect the ones I cared for, but I have failed…I'm not even worth living…"

Hearing his words that seemed to echo loudly around this dark abyss, Matsumoto's blue eyes widened. She grabbed her depressed taicho by his shoulders then she looked seriously into his eyes.

"No, taicho! You cannot think like this!" Toushiro didn't turn his empty eyes away from her. "You have not failed! I told you to win for the Division and guess what, you did!"

"But—!"

"No buts! You have not failed in fulfilling my request! Remember it, taicho! You are just half way through!"

"Matsumoto…"

"That's right taicho! You have to be strong and live on, for the sake of your Division as well!"

Something in the depts of Toushiro's empty eyes flashed. Matsumoto was right, how could he mope around like that when the rest of his Division is still waiting for him to be back and lead them?

Matsumoto wouldn't want to see him this pathetic as well if she was alive; she would want to see the strong taicho she always worked—if not a little lazily—for.

He will live on to fulfill her last request…he will live on strong for his Division, for his lieutenant…Rangiku. He _will _live on.

Matsumoto smiled again at the renewed resolve in her captain's bright eyes as she began to fade away bit by bit.

"Matsumoto…are you real? I mean, here? Is this really happening, or am I imagining it?" she stared at him for a moment not saying anything then she turned away to stop herself from laughing.

The curious look in Toushiro's eyes was so _kawaii_ that Matsumoto was barely able to contain the giggle that was forcing itself out of her lips.

She squealed internally at her adorable taicho as she tried to keep a straight face when answering his question.

"What do you think then, taicho~ it's all in your head~" she sang and winked at him mischievously before disappearing completely.

"Baka…always leaving your work half-done."

Carlisle's POV

"How is it?" Carlisle asked the pale black-haired girl beside him. The pixie-like girl had her eyes shut, a look of intense concentration on her angelic face. Six pairs of golden eyes and one chocolate brown all turned to the above-mentioned girl.

The girl frowned.

"Still nothing," she said, her ringing voice sounding slightly frustrated as she opened her own pair of golden eyes. "It's not like the werewolves either, where I can't see other things as well. It's like he—how should I put it?—he doesn't exist at all!"

"Are you sure that's the case, Alice?" Carlisle asked, his brows furrowing, creasing the perfect alabaster skin on his forehead. The girl—now identified as Alice—nodded, a cute pout on her lips.

Her blond lover wrapped a reassuring arm around her slender waist in an effort to cheer her up. She leaned closer against him, acknowledging his effort.

Carlisle let out a deep sigh and went to stand beside the small figure—that was shrouded in mystery—occupying the white sofa now. His wife, Esme, came with a small blanket to cover the little boy (who was just wearing a black polo shirt and grey pants that Alice bought for him) with.

It had already been two days since he had found this boy in the trees, bloody and mangled like he just came from the middle of a battle. The long, blood-stained Japanese katana strapped against the boy's back just gave prove of that.

Since the boy wasn't exactly dying because of his ridiculously strong vitality, Carlisle had just bandaged up the wounds and treated them like how a normal doctor would.

He found no need to put such a young one through eternal damnation like the rest of his family.

He smiled at the katana and the boy's traditional clothes that were folded neatly at the foot of the sofa—Esme had them mended in a hurry when she heard that Alice and Rosalie were going to throw them away and buy the boy 'cuter clothes' to wear instead of 'those dreadful rags' since they were spoiled anyway.

Now, those clothes looked as good as new. He gave his kind wife a kiss on the cheek which she returned with a smile.

Carlisle studied the boy's innocent features and wondered for the umpteenth time just what the boy was doing before he found him.

Then, one of the boy's fingers twitched.

Carlisle's eyes widened at the first sign of movement since he found the boy two days ago. Immediately, all eyes in the room were on the small form of the boy.

Edward instinctively shifted ever-so-slightly in front of Bella, who was craning her neck to take a better look at the boy around Edward's protective arms.

The boy's white eyebrows knitted together, and he clenched his teeth, as if he was in pain. Carlisle's medical-training kicked in immediately; he reached out to touch the boy's clammy forehead, to see if there was a fever.

But the moment his skin made contact with the mysterious boy, cold, teal orbs flickered open, and an extremely surprised Carlisle found himself pinned to the ground by the boy.

The boy's strength amazingly rivaled an average vampire's despite his size.

"_Who are you_?"

**Dundundundun… and here Shiro-chan meets the Cullens! I'm not exactly the best in writing romance, so I'll try to avoid **_**too**_** much lovey dovey stuff… see ya guys in da next chappie!**

**Extra Note: Some of Toushiro's phrases in this chapter was based off another famous book, can anyone guess which one it is?**

**Please review! (I feel like Toushiro's abyss without reviews… (The angst is affecting me!))**

**Arigato!**


	3. The Passage Back Home

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, minna! I really enjoyed reading them! Anyways, this chapter came out a little rushed, but I hope you will still enjoy it!**

**Congratulations to ****yamihime misa-chan for guessing the right book! Yup, it is Harry Potter 7!**

**Updates will only be daily for the first two chapters (all my stories are like that, they are pre-written) the rest will most likely be weekly updates, depending on my unstable school life:)**

"_Japanese."_

"English, or the native language of the place/characters."

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own Bleach or Twilight**

_But the moment his skin made contact with the mysterious boy, cold, teal orbs flickered open, and an extremely surprised Carlisle found himself pinned to the ground by the boy. _

_The boy's strength amazingly rivaled an average vampire's despite his size._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who are you_?" Toushiro hissed at the man he had pinned to the ground.

The man's skin felt strange, it was hard as stone and cold as ice. And the reiatsu this man was admitting…it was strange as well. It was like a Hollow's but yet it felt more human.

Toushiro could sense six more such reiatsu sources in this room he woke up in.

Two of which were moving towards him at a speed that matched shunpo.

Emmett's POV

"Omae wo dareda?" the boy hissed in probably Japanese—hell, doesn't the boy realize that he's in the US and _no one _here is going to understand freaking Japanese? Well, maybe Edward knows but that's beside the point—as he pinned Carlisle to the ground.

The temperature in the room must have dropped a few dozen degrees; Emmett could have sworn that it was frost that was creeping up the windows of this house.

He could hear pretty clearly Bella's chattering teeth and Edward's fluttering around her, trying to do something to keep her warm.

The boy was fast. Emmett almost missed his movements.

But there wasn't time to muse over these kinds of things; he needed to stop the boy before he could do any damage. Without a millisecond more of hesitation, Emmett ran to Carlisle's aid. He could see Jasper doing the same from his peripheral vision.

He reached out to grab the boy's thin arm. What he didn't expect was to have the boy dodge his grasp.

It was amazing how agile this weak-looking boy was. Oh well, no matter how agile he is, he would be no match for _two_ vampires with those wounds on him. Oh, did he mention that one of those two vampires had the ability to control his emotions?

Toushiro's POV

The dark-haired male made a grab for the white-haired taicho's arm. Toushiro dodged cleanly out of his range. The surprised look on his face made Toushiro's temper flare.

Did that bastard think that he was incapable just because he _looked_—yes, just _looked_—like a child? Who did he think he was?

A low growl escaped Toushiro's lips as he leaped out of the way of the blond one's lunge.

However, just as Toushiro landed, he stumbled. His legs suddenly felt numb and weak. Without warning, the white-haired youth crumpled to the floor, clutching his bleeding chest.

The reiatsu he had been releasing abruptly stopped its flow, returning the freezing room to its original temperature.

Great, he had re-opened his wounds. He hissed in pain as every movement ripped the wounds further. He risked a glance at his chest beneath the unfamiliar shirt he wore. The white bandages were now soaked red with his fresh blood.

"Now look what you did to his wounds!" a soft female voice scolded in English. Toushiro wasn't sure what to make of that sentence.

A trap to lower his guard? Or just genuine concern?

"We could have just settled this misunderstanding with a few words!"

Toushiro hated not knowing. The lack of information always makes one confused.

He felt cold hands supporting him up, his muscles tensed from the touch. The contact instinctively made him want to keep a distance from the man.

"Carefully, child. Those wounds are not healed enough for you to be jumping around like that." The older blond man told him gently; his golden eyes were kind and bore no trace of resent despite the attack he received from Toushiro moments ago.

Toushiro cringed in pain again as he trudged back to the sofa, supported by the man.

This time, Toushiro refused to lie down again. He will not be treated as a weak person, being forced to seat down was already the most he could take. (That's why Unohana taicho was always having trouble with the young taicho; he's just too stubborn!)

"You haven't answered my question yet," Toushiro demanded again—this time in slightly accented English—looking straight into the man's gold eyes. "Who are you?"

The man smiled at him, appearing to not be offended by Toushiro's demanding tone. The black-haired male that had attacked him earlier, however, did look offended. He made a move towards Toushiro, but was stopped by the other blond one beside him.

"Yes, I do think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm terribly sorry for causing you alarm; I assure you we didn't mean it." The man held out a pale hand. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my family." Carlisle gestured with his other hand to the other people in the room.

Toushiro stared at Carlisle's out-stretched hand, not exactly sure how to respond.

Carlisle seemed to have seen through Toushiro's problem. He chuckled.

"You are supposed to shake it." Toushiro heard a few snickers. He tried to not let his embarrassment show on his face and ignore the snickers as best as he could. He gripped Carlisle's hand and gave it a hesitant shake.

Metal note to self: Get Kurosaki to teach him human manners when he gets back.

A mental image of him wearing an elementary school uniform and looking completely idiotic popped into his mind.

On second thoughts, he should just try and learn it himself.

"These are my sons, Jasper," the blond one that attacked him earlier nodded. "Emmett," the black-haired one grinned. "And Edward." Carlisle gestured to the bronze-haired one at the other end of the—very nicely decorated, might I add—living room.

Edward nodded stiffly, keeping his rather protective stance in front of a brown-haired girl.

_The girl_, Toushiro noted, _has a relatively high reiatsu_…_And she is probably the only human in here, including me._

"My wife, Esme," the kind looking woman at Carlisle's side mouthed a hello at him.

"My daughters, Bella," the brown-haired girl smiled at him. The smile she gave him was the kind of smile you would give a small kid. Toushiro could feel a vein threatening to pop on his forehead.

"Rosalie," Carlisle gestured to the tall—beautiful—blond girl standing beside the white grand piano Toushiro had just noticed. "And Alice." Matsumoto gave him an enthusiastic wave.

Hold on…Matsumoto? Toushiro's teal eyes widened as they flickered back to the person standing on the first step of the stairs. He blinked.

It wasn't Matsumoto—of course—it was a pixie-like girl with dark spiky hair.

Toushiro looked down sadly; the girl's enthusiasm has reminded him of his deceased lieutenant. Rangiku…

"Is something the matter?" Carlisle's concerned voice sounded by his ear.

"No." Toushiro said firmly. His icy tone covered up his feelings nicely. Ah, those practices of he got all these years… No one was able to see past the ice shell he'd hid behind, not even Hinamori.

He swallowed those feelings and focused his emotionless teal orbs back on Carlisle's worried face. Jasper was wearing a very curious expression, his head tilted to one side like a curious child.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro." Toushiro kept his face straight and serious. "Please only address me as Hitsugaya."

Carlisle smiled and nodded, a little surprised by the much-too-formal words coming from someone so young.

"That reminds me," Carlisle offered Toushiro a cell phone. "Wouldn't your parents be worried if you were gone for two days?"

The white-haired Shinigami had a _very_ hard time keeping his temper—and reiatsu—in.

"My parents have died many _many_ years ago. Thank you for asking." Carlisle looked as though he wanted to bite off his tongue.

"I'm terribly sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine. Its not that I miss them anyway." Toushiro answered dispassionately. He couldn't remember anything from when he was still living—except for that plain of ice he died in.

There was a moment of silence as Toushiro contemplated what Carlisle had just said. He was out for two days. That meant that he had been mysteriously transported to the world of the living for two days.

He should better be returning to Seireitei now.

"If you don't mind telling me," Toushiro began, if he was going back now, might as well bring back the information about these beings. Soul Society might be interested. "What exactly are you and your family? As far as I can tell, you are not human."

Carlisle hesitated for a moment, his eyes wandered over to Edward's. Something passed in between them. Carlisle frowned.

The young prodigy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The tension in the air built up once more. His fingers inched towards his zanpaktou by the foot of the sofa.

"Well, you see, Hitsugaya…we are vampires."

Small fingers wrapped around the handle of Hyourinmaru, blade already half-way drawn. Teal orbs wide with surprise.

Hurriedly, Carlisle stopped Toushiro's hand.

"No no no! Please don't mistaken!" Toushiro didn't relax his fingers from the handle. "We won't harm you, not to worry!" Toushiro clenched his teeth.

"I won't careless if you would harm_ me_ or not! It's the living I am worried about!" Toushiro growled. "How could we have missed this?" the last part was more to himself than to the rest.

"I cannot say for the others but for me and my family, we only hunt animals!" Carlisle explained in a hurry.

"How do I know if it is the truth?"

"You just know, dammit!" Emmett exclaimed impatiently, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Can't we skip the 'I trust you, I trust you not' crap?"

Toushiro exposed more of Hyourinmaru's sharp blade.

"Hitsugaya," Carlisle tried again. "But I am also very curious…you don't seem to be completely human either."

"No, I'm dead." It was a statement, not in any figurative way. "I'm a Shinigami."

Everyone seemed to be at a lost for words at Toushiro's statement.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I appreciate it. But I must head back now. Arigato gozaimasu, Carlisle-san." Toushiro stood up, bowed at the still-stunned vampires—and one human—and headed out of the big house, his haori and Shihakusho slung over one arm and Hyourinmaru back in his place across his back.

He found a rather quiet spot deep in the woods and changed back into his comfortable Shihakusho.

After making sure that he was decent, the white-haired taicho plunged Hyourinmaru into seemingly thin air.

"_Unlock,"_ he said clearly. Then, he turned the blade clock-wise, very much like how you would turn a key.

Instead of opening a Senkaimon, however, Toushiro found his blade stuck. It refused to just complete the one round that would open the passage back home for Toushiro.

…_Shimata._

**There you have chapter three of Shiro-chan's adventure! It's mainly introductions this chapter, so not that much action. I still haven't decided on which book should I set this story in… hopefully I would have made up my mind the next morning…**

**See ya guys next chapter!**

**Please review! (Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas for this fic…I'm kinda short on brain cells now…)**

**Arigato!**


	4. The True Fear Of Death

**A/N: Yes! Finally got around to finish this chapter! Got the accursed Writer's Block somewhere in the middle and coupled with procrastination, you get the end result of **_**really**_** late updates…argh! (Don't kill me)**

**Anyways, thanks so much for your reviews guys! I really appreciate them! And I took up the suggestion of setting it in Eclipse (courtesy of ****alex culten and brad****). Though depending on my mood, I might continue on to Breaking Dawn. But if not, I'll just end it in Eclipse.**

**Answer to reviews:**

**thefarmguy: I think it must have been the last part of chapter 2 that got you confused. Well the Cullens don't actually have to understand what was being said…so…yeah. Sorry for the confusion caused!**

"_Japanese."_

"English, or the native language of the place/characters."

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own Bleach or Twilight**

"_Unlock," he said clearly. Then, he turned the blade clock-wise, very much like how you would turn a key._

_Instead of opening a Senkaimon, however, Toushiro found his blade stuck. It refused to just complete the one round that would open the passage back home for Toushiro._

…_Shimata._

Toushiro groaned as he pulled out Hyourinmaru. He touched the black slot-hole as he frowned. The air around the hole was solidified but was slowly turning back to nothing. The white-haired taicho could only watch as the slot-hole sealed itself, denying him entrance back to his home.

He growled and cursed several more times under his breath when he realized that his Soul Pager was turning up blank. What the heck? Wasn't there supposed to be connection as long as there was reishi acting as signals in the area?

Considering that he was a captain-level Shinigami_ and _that he had not exactly been keeping tabs on his reiatsu, no matter what condition he was in, there should be reishi around him, right?

So why wasn't it connecting? Toushiro had not a single idea.

With a resigned sigh, Toushiro shoved the now-useless-piece-of-thrash back into his robes. He would have to yell at the Twelfth Division for this malfunction when he returns.

_If _he returns. The white-haired Shinigami corrected grimly. If he was right, he was at a place where he has absolutely no way to connect back to Soul Society. Not to mention that this place seems to even contain mythical creatures such as real vampires.

Toushiro wouldn't be surprised if a werewolf pops out from around the corner.

Sheathing Hyourinmaru, Toushiro leapt onto a thicker branch of the tree beside him. The clothes he had changed out of are lying on the grass, folded neatly. Those people—not exactly—took care of him after all; the Jyuubantai taicho wasn't such an ungrateful person.

Toushiro shunpo-ed forwards, to where he doesn't know. It was all trees around, perhaps he could find somewhere without trees. Maybe he might even get to form some sort of connection with Soul Society.

He continued running, the tree leaves barely rustled each time he stepped on the random branches. He moved quickly and silently, just like a gust of gentile breeze. His light footsteps were skilled and gained from years of experience. They made no sound to give away his presence; they were the silent steps of a warrior.

His wounds had already started to close up; this healing speed was so much faster than normal. Toushiro couldn't understand it, but he was grateful for what ever that kept his wounds in check.

Bella's POV

A few seconds passed before movement returned to the occupants of the room. Everyone had just simply frozen up in shock after the white-haired boy announced that he was dead.

I didn't feel too scared about just having—literally—seen a ghost; Edward's protective arms around me told me I have nothing to be afraid of. I turned towards him, almost everyone else did too.

He looked frustrated. His eyebrows furrowed, creating a small crease in the flawless skin. He looked at Carlisle.

"I could only see through his eyes, but nothing else." Edward informed him. "And he's gone west." I gasped, that's where La Push…where Jacob was. The boy didn't know about them! What if he attacked them? The boy seemed to be very skilled in combat, having dodged Jasper and Emmett's lunges.

I couldn't stop the anxiety that suddenly overcame me. What if Jacob got hurt? What if _the boy_ got hurt? My breath hitched and my anxious eyes darted to meet Edward's liquid gold ones.

"Don't worry, love," Edward soothed me. He took me into his cool marble arms and stroked my hair in a soothing manner. "We won't let either of them get hurt."

With that, Edward let me cling onto his back and we followed the rest of the Cullens out the door, in the direction of La Push.

As the wind blew at my face, I could only pray that Edward's words will come true.

Toushiro's POV

It wasn't long before Toushiro came to the edge of the forest—and pretty unexpectedly—saw the sea. He hasn't expected that he would actually be so near to the sea. Teal orbs flickered with joy at the sight of the large water body. At least he wouldn't be short of water if there was an attack.

The cliff he stood on now was quite high. If he looked down from the edge, it would take quite some time to reach the bottom if he jumped. If he were indeed as old as his looks would suggest, he would be too scared to even come near this edge.

Toushiro sighed; his Soul Pager was still not working. Roar.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and clamed his eyes shut. A migraine was forcing its way into his head; he could feel the ache slowly creeping into his skull.

Ooh kami, how long was he going to be stuck here?

The white-haired youth didn't even have the time to answer his own question when he sensed three odd reiatsus—not unlike the vampires', just a little bit more human like—heading his way at the same speed as the vampires were capable of.

All three had a murderous aura.

"Kuso," Toushiro cursed as he drew Hyourinmaru in a practiced manner. With a flash of the silver blade, Toushiro forcefully knocked away a huge, furry, black claw aimed for his throat.

The black furry object that flew at him was knocked off its feet and flew several feet back into the trees. It gave a soft growl as it landed heavily on the soil.

At first glance, Toushiro thought that these creatures were grizzlies. But upon closer inspection, he noticed that they were a lot slimmer, had longer tails and looked much more intelligent.

They were wolves. A black one, a grey one and a reddish-brown—russet, he concluded—one. All were the size of horses.

_Let me guess_, Toushiro thought solemnly. _Werewolves? Bingo me. _

The other two didn't spare their black companion another glance before both lunged at the small figure of the white-haired youth, fangs aimed for his jugular.

"Hado san-jyuu-ichi*," Toushiro chanted under his breath, one palm facing the two fast-approaching canines. "Shakkahou!"

A red ball of energy materialized in front of his outstretched palm and fired itself at the two wolves. Despite the fact that both are animals, the white-haired Shinigami could somehow see how their facial expressions scream identically 'Oh shit…'

The red flame cannon exploded right in their faces and both wolves were no longer visible in the resulting thick smoke. They should be alright; Toushiro had made sure to use the least amount of energy possible.

Satisfied that he had shown them who's boss, Toushiro turned to head back into the woods, it was no use heading in the direction of the sea, there's nothing there except water anyway.

"Hold on," suddenly came a deep voice. Toushiro turned back in surprise; he hadn't sensed anyone, so how did this person enter the area without him noticing?

The one who spoke was a man who looked around twenty. His dark hair was cropped short and he was only wearing a pair of black pants, his well-toned chest exposed. He was bare-footed and his black eyes were fixed on the white-haired youth, taking in the thin and weak-looking limbs, shocking white hair, weird clothing and obvious foreign looks.

The smoke from Toushiro's Shakkahou cleared, revealing the two wolves veiled inside, seemingly unharmed except for the singed patches of fur here and there. Both growled at Toushiro, obviously displeased that they were thrown fireballs. However, none of them seems to be attacking him.

The man made to close the distance between him and Toushiro, perhaps for a more comfortable distance to talk—yes, they were at least ten foot apart—but Toushiro pointed the tip of his blade at him.

"Stay where you are." His icy voice commanded. It doesn't hurt to be more cautious. The man stopped, sighed, and asked in an equally hostile voice.

"Who are you?" that question seems to be appearing a lot today, Toushiro noted.

"No one of great importance." Biggest understatement of the year. "Who are _you_ should be a better question. I expect an explanation of why was I suddenly attacked for no apparent reason." Toushiro assumed that this man was the black wolf—in human form—since they share the same reiatsu signature and the said wolf was nowhere to be seen.

The man narrowed his black eyes, then answered, "I'm Sam," he jerked a thumb at the russet wolf. "Jacob," the russet wolf growled. "Paul." The grey one had all his muscles tensed, ready to pounce any moment, growls rumbled low in its broad chest.

Toushiro kept quiet, waiting for his explanation. He wasn't going to give information if he doesn't get answers.

"Drop the act, bloodsucker. You have disguised yourself well but your disgusting smell will still remain." Sam had a calculative look in his eyes as he waited for the small boy's answer to his statement.

Toushiro smirked incredulously.

"Yare, yare, do I look like a vampire to you?" his smirk dropped. "Don't degrade me to the level of a mindless murderer." He snarled, teal eyes glowing.

No offense to Carlisle's family, Toushiro added mentally. Still, no matter what, he's a Shinigami—captain, never forget the title—and he disliked being called anything other than that.

"Thought so," Sam muttered, almost too softly to be heard. Toushiro heard it anyway, though. "Your scent is almost exactly the same as the bloodsuckers'."

Jacob and Paul now looked back and forth between Sam and Toushiro, unsure of what to do next since their reason for attacking was taken away.

"What are you if you are not a leech then? You don't seem human." Ahh, that dreaded question again. This time, however, Toushiro didn't feel like saying anything.

"How so?" the white-haired youth asked instead. "If you are talking about that fireball I threw, it was a flare I bought for amusement. I never thought I had to use it for something like this." It felt so wrong to lie about the powers the small taicho was so proud of, but he really felt no need to announce to every single person he met that he was dead.

"Your strength is too great for someone your size." A vein popped. Toushiro was now _utterly convinced_ that he didn't want to tell this man anything.

"WHO IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER-MIDGET?" Toushiro yelled. He swear that those muffled barking coming from the two wolves were them trying very hard not to guffaw in his face.

The temperature dropped drastically, causing their warm breath to come out in little white clouds.

Sam looked surprised at the sudden change in temperature but didn't appear to be cold even though he lacked a top. The two wolves behind him seemed confused, the russet one—Jacob—blew another cloud and stuck his black nose in it, as if confirming it was real.

Toushiro took a deep breath to calm himself down, succumbing to his emotions isn't something a captain should do. He didn't let the temperature return, the cold was helping to sooth his nerves and the werewolves didn't seem to mind the cold anyways.

"It's normal for people to have strength greater than they should if they specialize in martial arts, that's common knowledge. What else, I'm interested to hear what reasons you have for falsely accusing me of being a non-human." Toushiro's cold voice was much calmer than his previous irrational outburst.

"Your heartbeat was more than ten times slower than a human's. So far, your heart has only pumped thirty-eight times, in seven minutes."

Toushiro froze. How did this man know the exact number of _heartbeats_ he had when he wasn't even equipped with something remotely similar to a stethoscope? What's more, he _swear_ that he hadn't let the man close enough to use it even if there really was one.

"Werewolves—and bloodsuckers, unfortunately—have enhanced senses." Sam offered as a form of explanation seeing the surprised look on Toushiro's face.

Argh, enhanced senses? That combined with the speed both kinds of creatures exhibited does _not_ help in an ambush—if there was a need, of course—at all. Toushiro pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his teal orbs.

"Any reason to explain that?"

"Unfortunately, no." Toushiro grumbled unwillingly. They won. "I'm telling you that my name is Hitsugaya Toushiro—or Toushiro Hitsugaya in your English customs—and nothing more. Not satisfied? Too bad, bear with it."

Paul growled at Toushiro's snide remark but was cut off by a small beeping sound. It was coming from Toushiro's robes.

Surprised, Toushiro flipped open his Soul Pager.

The blinking screen told him that it was finally working, but with a very limited signal. With a loud crack of statics, Ukitake-taicho's face flickered onto the screen.

"_Hitsu—cho_—" more statics. "_ear—me_?" The wolves watched the small silver device in amusement and curiosity.

"_There's a lot of static, Ukitake-san,"_ Toushiro answered, trying to put the words together.

"_Not goo—losing sig—can—nect" _even more statics and the screen when blank, but the sounds still continued. _"Kuro—cho workin—five mon—at least—" _and then, the signal cut off. The phone went blank and—to his surprise—started emitting smoke from the speaker. It had broken down.

Cursing, the white-haired youth crushed the useless device into an unrecognizable lump. Useless thing.

From what he had heard, most likely what Ukitake meant was that Kurosutchi-taicho was working on getting a connection back to him and would take him _at_ _least five months_.

Tossing the metal lump on the ground, Toushiro proceeded to message his temple. The migraine had finally caught up with him. And it's _not_ something the tiny taicho enjoyed, mind you.

Sam's POV

Sam watched as the little boy crushed the phone into a lump as easily as if it was made of hard cheese.

The phone obviously had bad signals as the static was enough to deafen anyone in the area. A male's voice came from the other end but every single syllabus was interrupted by a series of static.

Toushiro Hitsugaya—as he had introduced himself as—spoke a line in a foreign language. Sam didn't recognize it, but if the kid's name was anything to go by, he would have said it was Japanese.

Finally when the connection was cut off, the phone had started smoking from a certain opening. That was when the boy crushed it and tossed it onto the ground carelessly before messaging his temples with his oddly-colored—Sam had never seen teal ones before—eyes shut tightly.

What a strange kid.

First was his scent. It was as if someone had mixed the smell of a bloodsucker with fresh snow and decided to add a bit of watermelon. It didn't sting his nose like a how bloodsucker's scent would, but it made his nose inch enough to make up for it. He had a strange urge to sneeze when ever he smelt it.

Just like pepper, he concluded. The faint scent of the Cullens clinging onto him also told Sam that he must have had contact with the Cullens not too long ago.

Then, was his strength. He was much too strong for someone his size and age. If Hitsugaya was a grown man but this…tiny—he won't need a measuring tape to tell that the white-haired midget was no taller than four foot five—he could understand.

However, Hitsugaya looked barely twelve. There's no way he could have crushed a phone that easily unless he was a bloodsucker—or a werewolf. Sam was totally confused. The boy falls under none of the categories.

His heart rate only added to the mystery. Only a dying man would have a heart that slow, a heart that was just barely beating.

Hitsugaya doesn't look like he was about to die either. Well, not really. He was pale enough to be a dead person, actually. But have you ever seen a dying person swinging a long sword, crushing a phone and yelling his head off at an unintentional insult thrown at him? Definitely no.

So he stared at the mystery named Toushiro Hitsugaya, hoping that it will unravel itself.

Almost as if sensing Sam's eyes on him, icy teal orbs snapped open and glared right into Sam's black ones.

For a moment, Sam saw a black, hooded figure behind the white-haired boy. The blade of the dark scythe it held glinted in the light.

Sam blinked.

And the figure was gone.

For the first time in his life, Sam felt true fear. The true fear of death.

**Done with chapter four! And Shiro-chan's adventure continues! It wasn't much of a fight scene down there but hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter! See ya guys in da next chappie!**

**Japanese words (in case someone doesn't understand):**

**San-jyuu-ichi: thirty one**

**Shakkahou: red flame cannon**

**Please review! (They drive me to write faster!)**

**Arigato!**


	5. The Emotion Roller Coaster

**A/N: Yay! I'm back with a new chapter! Finally got it out! Thank you guys for your reviews! I really really appreciate them!**

**And yeah, I got a few reviews—in some of my other stories too…—saying that they are troubled by the romanized Japanese I used. I didn't realize that I was using incomprehensible ones (It just came so naturally for me)! For that I'm really sorry! Gomenasai!**

**However, I will still continue to use it in my writings cos sometimes, the Japanese just seem to fit into the settings more than the English ones. (But that's just my opinion, afterall, English isn't my first language). Either way, I'll be providing translations at the end! **

**Now everything else aside, let's begin the fifth chapter of Shiro-chan's adventure in Forks!**

"_Japanese."_

"English, or the native language of the place/characters."

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own Bleach or Twilight**

_Sam blinked. _

_And the figure was gone._

_For the first time in his life, Sam felt true fear. The true fear of death._

Toushiro returned all the curious gazes with his best glares. Most of them turned away immediately; after all, they were too young to witness the pearly gates of heaven.

The others were just too busy squealing in delight when he glared at them. Usually, the Cullens were kind of intimidating with their rigid expressions and that made staring hard.

But now the Cullens were out hiking, so the gazes all fell on the one and only eye-catching object in this dull building.

In between the squeals, the white-haired youth heard words that roughly translated into _kawaii_.

Kawaii.

_Kawaii._

KAWAII?

WHAT THE HECK WERE THEY THINKING? Strong, powerful, intelligent all were acceptable adjectives in describing him. However, how do you expect the highly egoistic Jyuubantai taicho to accept _cute_ from anyone but Matsumoto and Hinamori?

"Argh!" Toushiro groaned, covered both his ears and banged his forehead onto the table top. The only seem to bring up another round of squeals.

"Bella! I've wanted to ask you all morning!" Jessica, a very irritating girl in Toushiro's opinion, batted her eyelashes at him. She looked ready to cross into the empty bubble of space the white-haired youth had created for himself.

The blonde boy beside her—Mike, if he is not mistaken—glared at him with enough intensity to burn a hole in the table.

"Is that your twin brother?" Jessica continued excitedly.

A vein throbbed on the pale forehead of the young taicho.

Can that girl seriously use her _brains_? What part of him looks even remotely like the Swan girl? He wasn't even Caucasian for goodness sake! He shut his eyes tightly, the cup of half-drank green tea—which he made himself—in front of him forgotten.

"Um, no, Jessica, he's, um, Edward's adopted brother." Bella explained, looking down at her lunch while trying her best to act natural. She was about as successful as Yachiru saying she had enough of sweets and playtime.

"Oh! Another Cullen? Then why didn't he go hiking with the other Cullens?"

"Um, he…didn't want to miss the first day of school." Bella nodded to herself as she came up with the lie.

"But isn't he a little…young to be a senior?" Jessica seems to have bought the lie pretty easily.

That did it.

So much for not speaking a word since he stepped into this accursed building.

"I'm of a perfectly legal age to be a senior in high school so don't mistake me for some kid." Toushiro stood up to his fearful full height of four foot four.

There were a few gasps at the sound of his voice. His voice was a little deep to match his youthful looks but it sounds horribly seductive just the same.

The new kid had never uttered a word since the moment he appeared—he'd ignored the teacher when he was asked to do a self-introduction. There was even a rumor that he was mute.

Now that he was revealed to be able to talk—not to forget with such an attractive voice—and was a Cullen no less, a large portion of the school's male population is going to experience the joy of being dumped.

"And if you _dare_ to pat my head, I'll make sure that you will never use that hand again." Toushiro continued, ignorant to the glares and dreamy gazes sent his way.

With that, the small white-haired youth walked gracefully out of the suddenly very quiet cafeteria.

How in the world did they come up with the _ridiculous_ idea? And how in Aizen's sick and twisted hellhole did he even _agree_ to it?

Flashback

Toushiro watched with disinterested eyes as the two other wolves shrunk back into humans.

Shihoin Yoruichi seems to be able to do the exact same thing. It doesn't seem to be at night now, much less a full moon. Does that mean that these wolves are shapeshifters rather than real werewolves? Interesting.

Just as they were putting on their shorts, a younger boy—most probably another werewolf from his reiatsu—came running towards them.

"Sam!" he called. "Sam!"

"Seth? What are you doing here?" Sam looked surprised.

The newcomer took one confused glace at Toushiro before going into what Toushiro recognized as report mode.

"The Cullens are just outside the border. They are saying that they wanted to look for someone who came into our side by accident."

Sam sighed.

"Hitsugaya, that would be you they are looking for right?" Toushiro shrugged.

"I wouldn't know." The white-haired youth placed Hyourinmaru back into his sheath. "However, it wouldn't hurt to confirm it. Tell me where this border is."

The newest addition to the group, Seth, was looking at Toushiro with a very weird expression. It was somewhere between 'Oh god, this is _so_ not happening' and '_Awesome_! How did you do that?"

"This one's got attitude." The one called Jacob joked.

Toushiro just rolled his eyes, _puppies_.

**~Soten ni Zase~**

"And so we are back to square one. You went through the trouble to go all the way to La…Push—was it?—to get me back. There must be something pressing to say to me, ne?" Toushiro crossed his arms. His teal orbs swept over all eight occupants of the huge living room.

It was Esme who spoke this time. She stepped forward, her hands clasped in front of her. Everything about her just reminds Toushiro of a loving mother.

"Well, I was worried…you were very badly wounded. At least stay here until you are fully recovered…" Esme's voice was soft, her face full of concern.

This group seems to have a little-over-the-top desire to help someone. Toushiro sighed. Maa, this could turn out advantageous for him. He needs a place to stay for the five months—seriously, what the hell was Kurotsuchi doing when Soul Society spends the most amount of funds on the Research Centre?—he would be trapped in this world.

"Shikatanai…I'll take up your offer then, I'm in a bit of a situation on my side as well. I might be staying for more than the time it'll take me to recover. Hope you wouldn't mind."

On the contrary of being angry that a freeloader—basically what Toushiro is right now—is going to stay longer than they expected, Esme seems to be pretty happy. She smiled happily at Carlisle, almost as if her first-born child said his first 'Mama'.

It seems like the female vampire's happiness was contagious, Toushiro couldn't help but smile.

Bella's POV

Hitsugaya doesn't seem to be immune to Esme's happiness. When Esme beamed back at Carlisle, his icy orbs seemed to have melted a little. His pale lips curved upwards into a gentle smile.

As if suddenly realizing that he was smiling, the boy replaced it with his usual emotionless mask. His eyebrows furrowed, looking as bored as ever.

I chuckled at Hitsugaya's attempt to remain neutral; it was quite amusing, really. Edward looked at me my favorite crooked smile on his face. However, his gold eyes seemed to be slightly unfocused.

"What's so funny?" he asked softly. For a moment, I was lost in his velvet voice. Mentally, I screamed at myself to focus again, a deep blush coloring my cheeks.

"Huh? Uh, oh, it's jus—" I couldn't continue.

Too many things happened at once.

The first thing I noticed was Edward's liquid gold eyes suddenly widening. His lips in a thin line, his jaw clenched, and both his hands immediately flew up to grab both sides of his head.

I was painfully reminded of the time when Edward suffered under Jane's gift.

Before I could even utter Edward's name, the second thing happened.

The air got heavier; it was as if an invisible hand was clutching at my throat, stopping the air-flow down my windpipe. The temperature dropped so low that it was as if we were in the middle of a blizzard. I was down to my knees without realizing it myself.

Clutching my throat, I tried in vain to loosen the invisible fingers.

Then there was a breeze of wind as something flashed past me, smooth fabric whipped my arm as it went. The Japanese boy was suddenly by Edward's side, holding him by his collar and the long sword at his neck.

Jasper's POV

It happened so suddenly that even Jasper's sharp senses were rendered completely useless by it.

The boy's emotions suddenly peaked, it was an emotion so full of hatred, so utterly beyond reason that Jasper's head hurt from the onslaught of emotions from the boy alone.

His eyes were no longer the emotionless, icy orbs but were now wide and livid with anger and hatred. It was even glowing a luminous turquoise.

The pressure that suddenly crushed onto his body caught him off guard and almost forced him to his knees. Jasper was completely thrown by the emotion roller-coaster known as Hitsugaya Toushiro.

With a little effort, Jasper focused on the child's emotion bubble. It was steadily growing bigger in size and pulsing red like some kind of virus tumor. Jasper mentally stroked the bubble, using his gift to sooth the pulsing anger.

Instead of receding in size, however, Hitsugaya's emotion bubble grew even more rapidly. It was as if using his gift was simply adding petrol to a raging forest fire.

Then with practiced ease, the white-haired child drew his sword. Jasper clenched his teeth. They will have to calm the boy down without the help of any gifts.

With that in mind, Jasper lunged at the far-beyond-furious child.

Bella's POV

"I don't know what you did…" Hitsugaya's voice—unlike his usual emotionless tone—came out as a growl filled with hatred and dangerous killing intent. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

It was all a blur after that, there were loud thumps, yells and growls here and there, I didn't know what was happening—my weak eyes couldn't keep up with their fast movements.

One thing I'm certain, though, was Edward's cold hands rubbing frantically on my arms, trying to warm me up with friction. His voice sounded constantly by my ear.

"Bella! Hang on there! I'm so sorry, I didn't know… hang on there, Bella!"

I didn't know how much time passed, but eventually the air got warmer and air rushed back down my throat. I gulped at sweet oxygen.

"Oh, Bella…" Edward mumbled in relief before hugging me tightly to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his stone neck, seeking safety in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry…" he pulled away, apologizing over and over again. "I put you in danger again, I'm so sorry…"

I held my finger over his lips in an attempt to calm him down.

"Shhshh," I smiled, I tried to focus on his face. The dizziness from the rush of oxygen wasn't gone yet. Edward's liquid gold eyes weren't helping me regain my focus either. "I don't care whose fault it is, as long as you are alright, anything will do."

He opened his mouth to talk again but I gave him a look. He smiled under my finger.

"Where are the others?" I just realized that we were the only people left in the room. Edward looked down like a guilty child.

"After the child's little…_episode_…he'd re-opened his wound and fell unconscious. The rest are up in the study with Carlisle. Also, giving us some time alone." He looked up at me from under his lashes, and I was lost once again in those golden pools.

_Focus!_ I reminded myself. There's still a question bugging me.

"Why did that happen?" Edward frowned, his head bowed.

"I tried to get into his mind once more and pushed at his mental barriers. I didn't know that he would have such a strong reaction."

I looked up at where I guessed they would be. Just what happened for the boy to have such a strong reaction?

**~Soten Ni Zase~**

Toushiro's POV

Toushiro sipped on the cup of green tea he held in his left hand while toying with his green sash with the other. After his little episode since his first day here—and no, he did not feel like revisiting that memory—there hadn't been anything interesting happening so far.

It was starting to get a little boring.

He had gotten used to the lifestyles of the Cullens and staying in the house all day with nothing on his hands made the young Shinigami almost _wish_ for paperwork. If this would be how he's going to spend his next five months…oh kami.

As if sensing his discomfort, Esme popped into the living room.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked, a pencil balanced on her right ear.

"Nothing really, just wondering how I should spend the rest of my time here without feeling bored." Toushiro answered without looking at the other woman. He sipped his tea again.

There was a moment of silence as—what Toushiro assumed—Esme thought about the statement.

"Ah, how about this, Toushiro," the irate white-haired youth cut her off before she could continue.

"It's Hitsugaya." He corrected in an always habitual way. Esme smiled, not at all taking offense.

"Hitsugaya, it shall be. Well, I was thinking…how about you attend Forks Elementary?"

The white-haired youth almost spewed out his tea when the words left Esme's lips.

"I AM NOT A KID!" Toushiro yelled, a vein throbbing on his temple. Esme laughed. Instead of looking scary, the Japanese child looked more adorable than anything else.

Toushiro took in a deep breath to regain his composure.

"If it's a school I must attend, I would rather go to Forks High. And trust me, it will still be far beneath my standards." Toushiro added seeing Esme's unbelieving face.

"Well, I guess you…are old enough…to make the choice for yourself." Esme smiled again. "We'll get you registered immediately."

And Esme disappeared upstairs.

Flashback

Toushiro sighed. Strictly speaking, he had brought this great misfortune upon himself. Who knew that this high school was so much different from the one Kurosaki attended?

At least this is much better than the sake parties that Matsu—were organized in Soul Society.

_Just bear with it_. The white haired taicho told himself. _I'll be off and back in my Division before I could say 'Hyourinmaru'._

"Hyourinmaru," Toushiro mumbled under his breath.

**Yay! Done with the fifth chapter! I'll be touching on Shiro-chan's little episode in later chapters! Give yourselves a little pat on the back if you manage to guess it right. (I find it kind of obvious)**

**Shiro-chan: KUROTSUCHI MAYURI! I'M GONNA KILL THAT IDIOT WHEN I GET BACK! JUST YOU WAIT YOU FREAK!**

**Me: Get me that cup of green tea will you?**

**Shiro-chan: Huh? Oh, here.**

**Me: Thank you~ Shiro ~ chan ~!**

**Shiro-chan: IT'S HITSUGAYA!**

**Translations **

**Jyuubantai taicho: tenth squad captain**

**Shikatanai: it can't be helped. (Try saying this with a sigh then say the English version, you will get what I meant by it fits the settings more:D)**

**Please review! (And don't kill me!)**

**Arigato!**


	6. The King of Beasts

**A/N: Yay! I'm back! This will be the last chapter before my school starts, sigh, there goes my holidays!**

**Anyways, thank you guys for your awesome reviews! I was laughing so hard when I read them! They totally made my day! Thank you!**

**Answer to reviews**

**Prince of Winter Dragons: Thank you for your lengthy review! Just in case you haven't noticed, Toushiro actually has the appearance of an eleven year old (Karin thought that he was the same age as her) so I think it was only natural that people tend to treat him as a kid? And of course, you know how teenage girls are towards children; they go around calling them cute over every single thing they do. (At least me and my classmates do)**

**Sakura Lisel: Actually Toushiro is around hundred and thirty or forty so Carlisle, Esme and Jasper are older than him. **

**SaturnXK: Yup that's right!**

**So without any more weird talk from me, let's begin Shiro-chan's adventure in Forks!**

"_Japanese."_

"English, or the native language of the place/characters."

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own Bleach or Twilight**

_At least this is much better than the sake parties that Matsu—were organized in Soul Society._

_Just bear with it__. The white haired taicho told himself. __I'll be off and back in my Division before I could say 'Hyourinmaru'._

_"Hyourinmaru," Toushiro mumbled under his breath._

Toushiro fixed his best Death Glare at the uncooperative objects on his table-top. Great, one more thing to add to his recently-created list of 'Why The Hell I Should Kill Kurotsuchi".

Angela—his lab partner—giggled quietly before she reached over to save the fragile glass from its unfortunate death.

"It's for revision today so Mr. Banner didn't go through the procedures. Here, let me get it for you." She offered. Without waiting for his reply, she had the specimen prepared and the slide in the microscope.

"Hn," he huffed, indignant that he had just accepted help. But then again, this had connection with his current most-hated-captain-in-Soul-Society; he wants absolutely nothing to do with it. It was only for a more complete scope of the humans' daily life that he picked this subject.

At least that's what he told himself. All that he remembered learning about how a body functioned was where your reiatsu points are, where to cut to kill instantly, the maximum amount of power a muscle could produce at one point, that sort of thing. Only the Fourth Division went into more mundane details.

It almost scared him when he thought that the lesson had been interesting.

Pressing his eye to the eyepiece, Toushiro made his observations. Nothing of much interest really, to be seen in the device. The teacher said that they should see many oval-shaped green cells; all he saw was a huge pinkish-red blob. Occasionally, a few strands of thin white…stuff. It looked like hair but he was sure that Angela didn't pluck his hair when she prepared the slide.

Shrugging, he wrote down his observations in his usual neat hand. Be damned if he got it wrong. The device was broken, their problem, not his.

"Tou—" Angela began, but was interrupted by Toushiro correcting her for the second time this lesson. She smiled apologetically and silently scolded herself for forgetting. "Hitsugaya, you didn't have Biology lessons in Japan, did you?"

"…No, how did you know?" Toushiro looked up from his analyzing of the cell that he'd observed.

"You have no idea how to use a microscope." Angela answered easily as she pointed to the observations Toushiro wrote on the paper. "The 'red blob' you saw was your finger when you gripped the microscope at the wrong place. The 'white stuff' is actually your eyelashes when you set the lenses to 'reflective' by accident. Well, usually beginners make these kinds of errors a lot but you get the hang of it quickly."(1)

Embarrassed that he was caught making such hilarious mistakes; he quickly crushed the piece of joke and redid his observations, this time taking care to avoid all the mistakes mentioned by Angela.

Kurotsuchi and his stupid science. Both of them could go to hell and the devil would kick them back out again. Damn them.

The bell rang thankfully and Toushiro packed his things at his own pace, unlike some idiots of the class that go rushing out the moment that noise started. Their hastily packed belongings flying everywhere. The white-haired taicho snorted quietly.

The lab was still half filled with students when he finished packing his belongings. Bella was understandable; she had a good enough reason to stay behind. However, the packs of girls remaining did not. Oh well, whatever. They could do what they want, as long as it does not bother him—or stand in his way.

He loosened his tie a little, and undid another button. He'd opted to wear something similar to the high school uniforms in Japan, a white shirt, tie and black pants. He had seen many students here wearing at least three layers of clothing, how they could stand that heat in the middle of summer—even in a rainy place like Forks—was beyond him.

Squeals erupted at the action and even Bella turned red. Huh, he never got that much of a reaction back in Soul Society from just this little exposure of skin. Must be a little less sensitive when you see plenty of people—men and women—coming back from missions with only bits of clothing intact—sometimes even nude.

He smirked and winked at the girls, enjoying the reaction he got from them—was that a nosebleed? Human girls' minds are so ridiculously simple, just give them a hug and they are puppets for you to manipulate.(2)

Toushiro swiftly walked off to his next class, a group of girls _subtly _trailing after him.

The day continued in briefly this manner: Toushiro would go to his class, glare at the girls behind him—sending a few away each time, but they would just join the group again later—then sit down for his class, go to the next class with his group of _subtle_ stalkers, glare at the group, sit down for class. Go to gym—which he has to attend despite being a senior—and excel at everything, glare at everything and the girls.

Seriously, didn't they have finals in the next week or something? Their relentless stalking was starting to grate on his nerves.

He was relieved when school ended. Good thing he only had a week or two more of school to attend until it's ending for holidays. He was aware that the students have a big test coming up called the finals. He had his fair share of exams in his Academy days; he could vaguely recall the stress many students underwent.

But he never really stopped to look, he had no friends. One year was a short time to even start talking to anyone especially when you skipped a grade every few months or so.

He could see none of that stress here. Students were quite carefree in his eyes. Shrugging to himself, he just walked on. He wasn't allowed to take the test. This was a school after all, no matter how small and insignificant. They have their yearly passing percentage to look out for. Despite scoring practically the highest for each and every class he had so far attended, being on par to only Edward Cullen, the school had not want to risk a student who had just joined to drag down their percentage.

The white-haired youth took his time strolling back to the Cullens' home. The Cullens were facing their own problems too. Something about a vampire intruder in Bella's house and an army of strong newborn vampires. Toushiro frowned. It could post a problem for him. The Cullens were nice enough as vampires, but as they had stated, not all others were like them.

His duty as a shinigami was to protect souls. He assumed that since this world—or wherever the hell this is—did not have hollows, the vampires are the substitutes. They are a little like the Bounts back in his world, but a little more durable, maybe.

He would treat these vampires as he would hollows: kill on sight, hunt on alert.

With the special exception of the Cullen family, but like the wolves in La Push, he _will_ kill them at the slightest opening. Just that he hid his animosity towards them much better than those puppies.

Speaking of killings, he really should start hunting the newborn vampires in Seattle, there's no reason for him to remain idle for any longer.

He reached the little clearing in the forest where the Cullen residence was built. It was a quiet place, peaceful and it helps to calm the mind. The Cullens sure know how to pick a place, it was an ideal spot, there's even a running stream near-by.

He went up the stairs of the deserted house. Apparently, the rest of the occupants have yet to come back. He jogged up to the extra guest room the Cullens had cleared out for him. A little training should help to relieve him of all his thoughts of the day. Quickly changing into his Shihakusho and picking Hyourinmaru up from inside the kido barrier, the white-haired shinigami headed out again.

He soon found himself at the same spot where he had tried to open a Senkaimon a few days ago. He set up a simple kido barrier around the general area, to stop his released reiatsu from causing too much damage to the rather nice trees around.

Some basic warm up routine practices later—involving twenty or so felled trees—Toushiro decided to begin his actual training.

Teal orbs closed slowly. The surrounding temperature dropped in a steep gradient, the sky darkened and the only sound was the rustling of the leaves as the wind picked up. Pale blue aura rolled off his body, making him look serene yet insanely dangerous.

"Soten ni zase," glowing teal orbs opened. "Hyourinmaru."

Animal's POV

It growled at him. It was a hunter, and a hunter hunts prey. Definitely not the other way round.

It had seen many others like his kind. Weak, fragile, and walks on two legs. Humans, they like to call themselves. Most of them tried to hit it with a weird stick that shoots fire, but if they thought that it would get bested by such a useless thing, they were dead wrong. Of course they did, it was sure they still thought it was weak until their last breath.

This one was different from his kind. He had a different smell. And it was absolutely repulsive, even more so than the worse it had smelt of his kind. What was worse was the effect it had; the smell triggered its self-preservation instinct. All its instincts wanted it to do was run as far away from this human as physically possible.

It growled again, crouching lower, its muscles tensed to spring. It bared its sharp fangs. The human mimicked it, though he had no fangs to speak of.

No, it was an animal of pride. To run away like the coward its instincts told it to was not even going to be considered.

This human was going to pay for challenging its pride. It doesn't matter if he was different from the rest of his ignorant kind, he won't make any difference once he's inside its intestines.

It sprang.

Jasper's POV 

The lion was an interesting prey to say the least. It was the first time he had ever felt a faint trace of emotion from the mind of an animal.

Arrogance.

It would have made great friends with Edward.

Licking his lips clean of the remaining blood, Jasper headed back to where he was to meet the rest of his family.

Effortlessly, he leaped onto a thick branch of a tree. Swinging from one tree to another, Jasper reminded himself of a monkey, he chuckled at that.

He would have continued swinging if his more sensitive-than-normal senses picked up a faint movement off the side of his vision. He stopped, freezing like a statue on a rather firm branch. His ears and nose strained.

There it was; a faint heartbeat. Approximately ninety-three yards away. The smell was too far to reach him, so he couldn't be sure if it was an animal or a human. He would check it out. It was too far from any of the road trails for the human—if it was one—to be not lost. Hunting season wasn't on yet, so it couldn't have been a hunter either.

As he came closer to the heartbeat, Jasper started noticing that some of the trees had a sheet of frost covering its branches. Puzzled, Jasper slowed down his pace to observe the white substance. It was genuine frost, in the middle of summer.

The frost thickened the closer he came to his destination, until it became ice that froze thick branches into blocks. The smaller trees weren't just frozen, they were severed rather roughly in the middle, as if someone had forcefully ripped them apart. The ground was no longer covered in grass and weeds but ice and water. It was like a blizzard had struck just this area of the woods.

Just what happened here?

Toushiro's POV

The shinigami taicho panted and wiped the sweat off his pale brow. It was great to know that he had not gotten rusty at all. Satisfied with the results, Toushiro sheathed Hyourinmaru and lowered the kido barrier.

He had destroyed more scenery than he had originally planned. Oh well, it was always better to do a little landscaping than to let a hollow escape. Moreover, his ice sculptures had always been rather popular aren't they?

Suddenly, a flicker of reiatsu signature turned up on his mental radar, it was closing in on his location. It held no killing intent but it had a careful edge to it. Toushiro's reiatsu flared and recognized the approaching one, it was Jasper.

He drew Hyourinmaru again, he knew that Jasper was no danger but it doesn't hurt to be more cautious. After all, the Cullens were on a hunting trip, he would have sounded like—and smelt like too since he has a few shallow cuts—a delicious meal to them.

Toushiro glared at nothing in particular; why is he always a _meal_?

The trees rustled and Jasper appeared. His golden eyes surveyed the destruction with surprise.

"What happened here?" the vampire asked, his eyes now fixed on the white-haired shinigami. Toushiro could see that he was tense, though his eyes were on him; he was keeping tabs on his zanpakuto.

"Just keeping in shape," Toushiro answered, casually twirling Hyourinmaru in his hand like he saw Orihime once did with a leek. "I'm finished here, are you done with your activity?"

"If you meant hunting, yes." Toushiro kept his face straight, mental barriers shot up in his mind to keep out the mood-reading vampire. Jasper raised an amused eyebrow.

"You know about our problem with the Seattle army, right?" Toushiro gave a nod. "I've never seen how well you can fight in full health. And despite us being more experienced than the newborns, it's always better to get a higher possibility of us winning without losing any from our side."

Toushiro knew where Jasper was going with this. The white-haired taicho smirked, Jasper knew the risks and he is willing to use all tactics to avoid them. What better way than to get someone who was already dead to fight for them?

"So you want to fight me to see if I can help you in your fight?" Jasper confirmed it with a nod. "Bring it on." Toushiro readied Hyourinmaru. He liked a fair duel, but seeing that Jasper is a vampire that don't get tired and could only be defeated by being decapitated and burned, this was fair enough.

Jasper crouched and Toushiro could see his eyes turn coldly calculative. The two slowly circled each other, none of them making the first move. Then Jasper's golden eyes narrowed, with a growl rumbling in his throat, he bared his teeth and leapt at the small white-haired youth who looked so horribly incompetent and outmatched with his seemingly oversized sword.

Jasper's speed was remarkable, to normal human eyes; he would have been just a blur. Then, when he was just a little further from swiping Toushiro's head from his shoulders, he changed course and proceeded to attack from Toushiro's unprotected back. Like the cunning fox, Jasper was a cunning predator, fooling even the king of beasts(3). That leap was just a ploy to get Toushiro off guard. Curling his fingers into a claw, Jasper would end this fight with the next move.

Toushiro easily stopped Jasper's advance and knocked him into a large chunk of ice off to his right. The ice shattered and made little clinking noises when the pieces bounced off the vampire's hard skin.

Jasper may have been a cunning fox, but too bad Toushiro was a dragon.

Without missing a beat, Jasper lounged again with a snarl. Swiping, feinting, biting, kicking, lounging, but all his attacks were easily parried by the shinigami taicho. It didn't matter how fast Jasper was, or how much strength he used, nothing seems to be working on Toushiro.

Of course.

It wasn't that Jasper was weak, nor was he slow, in fact, all his strikes had the power of ten rampaging elephants. His attacks were well thought out, but it was still more towards the instinctual side. Just like an animal. Fierce it may be but it was still just brute force.

Not to mention if you do not have enough force to make up for the absent tactics, you are absolutely useless in a battle with warriors like shinigami. Victory against a shinigami taicho armed with his zanpakuto is simply out of the question.

Toushiro delivered a forceful kick to Jasper's stomach, stopping him in his charge towards the white-haired shinigami. Using his momentary pause, Toushiro twisted Jasper's right arm behind his back and dug his knee into Jasper's back, forcing him onto the ground. With his free hand, Toushiro pressed Hyourinmaru's blade to Jasper's neck.

All in a blink of an eye.

"I win."

**And there you go! Wasn't planning writing the Shiro-chan VS Jasper scene but somehow it wrote itself. Made Jasper a little weak in comparison, didn't I? I suck. (at fight scenes)**

(1) Microscope and science. I don't think Soul Society is very advanced so most probably microscopes are only found in the Eleventh Division and no one else would have even seen one before. (Considering most of the people were like over hundred and most don't remember their past)

(2) Playboy. I know Toushiro isn't a very playboy kind of person (seeing how he scolded Matsumoto for pairing him with Karin) but I couldn't resist making him OOC for a moment?

(3) Fox and the King of Beasts. In chinese folklore, the fox is a cunning animal and king of beasts refers to the tiger or the lion. One story described how the fox fooled the tiger into thinking that it was a messenger sent by god so it will not get eaten. You can search the story on wiki or something. Toushiro in kanji is literally 'winter lion son" BTW.

**Alright, so that's all for this chapter! See ya guys in da next chappie~!**

**Shiro-chan: HADO SAN-JYUU-ICHI!**

**Me: HEY! I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING YET! POINT THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!**

**Shiro-chan: Both you and I know that this will happen so I'll just cut to the chase.**

**Me: WHAT? BUT YOU ARE NOT THE AUTHOR! NO! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!**

**Shiro-chan: SHAKKAHOU!**

**Please review! (…meep?)**

**Arigato!**


	7. The Seattle Army

**A/N: Alright, before you guys throw your leftovers of yesterday's dinner at me for being MIA, let me thank all those who reviewed/favorite-d/alerted this story. I really appreciate them!**

**Okay, now you may proceed.**

**Well since I'm slowly hacking away a writers' boulder for WTUC, I shall continue this story and AnM while taking a break from WTUC. *Another bout of displeasure ensues***

**Oh well, let's hope that my updating speed can be faster than a few months….**

**Answer to reviews:**

**Just Watch Me:….opps…..uh…Kenpachi-taicho? Sorry! Wrong delivery! That's not a bomb from the Twelve!...Okay…I'd better go change it later…**

**Keiriala: Let's just say that Forks works differently than Karakura, since they have vampires and werewolves and all that.**

**LittleKatreina: Oh, right, there's summer break. I'm not from America so I'm not very familiar with the holidays. I only read that this scene was set somewhere in June so I just put it as summer. Oh well, let's just ignore that **_**little**_** error~!**

**SilvermistAnimeLover: You'll find out…*insert evil laughter***

**SaturnXK: Thanks for the edits! I'll go get them changed as soon as I can! Eh, I guess vampires have also 'died' but not genuinely, while Toushiro has literally died. At least, in Jasper's point of view, that is.**

**Prince of Winter Dragons: Oh well, he can have his moments. Thanks for the review anyways!**

**So without any more author's note, here comes Chapter Seven of Shiro-chan's strange adventure!**

"_Japanese."_

"English, or the native language of the place/characters."

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own Bleach or Twilight**

Toushiro's POV

A cold breeze blew a few dried, fallen leaves into the air in a graceful dance. Little crisp noises were made as the heavier leaves scraped against the ground. There was not a soul around, nothing to make a noise. It was quiet.

In fact, it was much too quiet.

Such a silence was not normal, at least for places that supposedly contained life.

The warehouse was run down—there was no doubt about that—but the various parts that should have already collapsed in was mended rather messily, just like how you would sew a patch onto your ruined clothes. In the dark shadows of the surrounding trees, the old warehouse seemed to blend in with the dark background.

It was a great spot for a hideout; far enough from the civilization to avoid prying eyes, yet close enough to allow easy excess to the more populated areas.

Toushiro smirked. He wouldn't have picked a better place. His sandals made no noise at all as he took step after step towards the abandoned place. His drawn zanpakuto glinted even in the weak moonlight.

It took quite a while for the little white-haired taicho to track down the lair of this bunch of vampires. They moved individually—mostly—during the night and are always far too consumed in their bloodlust to actually answer his questions with proper words. What's more, their speed and strength far exceeds those of the Cullens, Jasper definitely did mention that newborn vampires tend to do that, which is why they were even created to form an army in the first place.

He reached out a pale hand to rest on the rusted metal handle. There are only a few vampire reiatsu signatures inside, made sense considering he had been decimating their numbers for the past few nights. Slowly, he turned the rusted handle, the unused metal giving a little creak as it turned.

The door opened outwards to reveal a thick black cloth covering the doorway. Toushiro snorted. Talk about paranoid. These vampires must have taken the myths about sunlight rather seriously. Without any more hesitation, the shinigami-taicho ripped the cloth off the hedge in a flourish, the black thing falling to the ground in a dramatic announcement of his arrival.

POV of random vampire

"Argh! Damned that Riley! Why can't we go out? I wanna hunt!" Elliot grumbled, grabbing his sandy-blond hair in annoyance. He was rather well built with toned muscles, which he proudly exposed to the world with his opened shirt. A huge tattoo of a panther took up the right side of his chest, the black ink standing out in contrast to his typical pale vampire skin.

"Shut up and stop whining! You heard Riley, now is a bad time for vampires to go out even at night! Since the planets are all in a line or something like that. All the others had already died from going out! So you better not complain about being alive." Elise scolded from her corner as she stared at her reflection in her hand held mirror, tugging a stray piece of blond hair into place on her perfect hair-do. Ever since she had became a vampire, she became so obsessed with how beautiful she was that she never let go of her mirror, even when she was hunting.

"Bullshit. Like I care about that bastard's words, I bet the idiots just died fighting each other over some petty thing again." Elliot grumbled, poking a hole in the wooden table—just so that Riley would be angry that another useless furniture was damaged.

"If you really didn't care then you wouldn't still be in here whining your mouth rotten." The black-haired vampire leaning against the wall with his arms folded, Carl, supplied. He looked less muscular and much weaker in comparison to the larger Elliot. But the sinister smirk present on his face—combined with his crimson eyes—gave one the feeling that he was more of a devil.

This earned a growl from the sandy-haired vampire. Elliot clenched his fists, the wood splinters from the table crushed into dust in his palm.

"If Riley didn't threaten to push me into the sunlight for killing anyone else, I would have crushed every single bone in you and dance around your body as it burned like a caveman." Elliot stood up in a threatening—he hoped—manner.

"I did love to see you try." Carl sneered, pushing off the wall as he did so. The two guys marched right up to each other until they were staring down the other's nose. The air between them cackled as if charged with electricity. Elliot's eye twitched and suddenly, his fist was flying at Carl's face.

But Carl—being less buff and therefore more agile—dodged Elliot's fist easily. Elliot cussed and threw another fist, and another, and another. Soon, he was raining punches down on the other vampire. Though only a select few actually connected.

Carl managed to get in a few punches of his own, before finally grabbing onto Elliot's left arm, and ripped it off with his teeth. Elliot howled in pain as he leapt away quickly from the black-haired vampire, clutching his shoulder.

"MY ARM!" Elliot roared at the brunette who just smirked and casually lit the pale appendage up in flames with a lighter. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" (1)Seeing red, the sandy-haired vampire charged at the brunette, fueled by his anger, he became so fast that Carl wasn't able to dodge in time even with his sharp senses.

Just as Carl was about to have his head ripped off, a powerful backhand smacked the furious Elliot off course, sending him flying back.

"Enough of your nonsense. Riley won't be pleased to have you killing off Carl seeing that we are already short on numbers." The man that intervened looked to be in his thirties with a shocking head of brilliant red hair. He had a haggard appearance and even had some stubble on his chin. But like all vampires, his features are nothing less than that of a model.

"Get out of my way, Simon. That bastard burnt my arm!" Elliot growled. Simon just took a drag from the cigarette he held between his fingers, then dropped the finished stub and crushed it under his shoe.

"And the rest of you is going to follow your arm if you killed Carl." A reminder of Riley's threat seems to work as Elliot shuddered and in an instant, lost all his murderous rage.

"I'll get you later, bastard." Elliot growled at Carl and sat down where he was to inspect his severed shoulder.

Completing his job as the peacemaker, Simon turned around to face the brunette. He held out his hand, palm facing upwards. Carl looked puzzled for a moment before smirking and tossing Simon the lighter he used to incinerate Elliot's arm.

"Thank you, I was just wondering where it went." Simon mumbled and lit another cigarette with it. Taking a long deep draw, Simon sauntered back to his spot in the shadows, completely merging into them. The only sign that he was there was the steady line of smoke rising from his cigarette.

"Boys," Elise muttered, rolling her eyes before returning to admiring her reflection.

"Girls," Elliot mimicked, sticking out his tongue at her, which Elise promptly ignored.

Then, there was a soft creak that signaled their warehouse door being opened. Riley must be back from wherever the hell he always disappear off to. Elliot jumped to his feet and attempted to hide his shoulder stub but gave up after realizing his efforts were pathetic, he should face the weirdo like a man—with or without an arm.

The black cloth they used to cover the entrance to the warehouse suddenly flew up in the manner that you would most likely only see in those super dramatic movies. Okay…maybe the person coming wasn't Riley; Elliot didn't remember the man being such a drama queen.

"R—wait, you're not Riley!" it was Elise who stated the obvious.

The person that stepped through the metal doorway was a young boy with pure, snow-white hair—which suggests a _really_ thorough dye-job or that his life just hates him enough to give him that color naturally—that stuck up in a gravity-defying manner, only one lock obeyed the laws of gravity and hung down above his left eye.

The boy wore strange black clothing that Elliot had never seen before. A white sleeveless garment with designs that looked like it had been painted on the cloth with a brush rested over his black clothing. A golden-yellow, round, clip-like thing held the green sash he wore together.

But what that made him the most intrigued by the boy was the long, Asian-looking sword the boy held in his hand. It was at least the same length as the boy himself if not longer. Elliot snorted. If the boy hoped to do damage to anyone with that oversized sword, he must have been watching too much action movies for his own good.

"Kid, if you are lookin—" before Elliot could even finish, a small breeze blew in through the open doorway, making the boy's clothing flutter.

The boy's scent hit him like a train, smacking him right in the face with horns blaring and headlights on full force.

At that moment, no more coherent thoughts formed in his mind. Everything disappeared and the only thing he could focus on is the delicious scent of human blood that's emitting from the little boy. His scent was so much more overwhelming, so much more fragrant than any human he had encountered.

If he had to make an analogy, then all the blood that he had drank before would be like a cup of water, and this blood, would be a rich glass of Cahor(2) wine.

His nostrils flared, deeply breathing in the boy's scent, he sensed rather than felt that the other vampires in the room had also abandoned all thoughts and had handed themselves over to their instincts.

A maniacal grin appeared on his face as he crouched down closer to the ground, his fingers curled into claws.

The kid was his.

He is going to be the one to drain the delicious human dry. And he is not going to let anyone get even a drop of blood. Just thinking about the taste of the sweet liquid running down his throat chased out whatever other thoughts he might have had in his mind.

Like why the kid had held the sword so expertly in front of him like he had used it in far too many occasions to count. And why the smirk on the kid's face had triggered a small noise in the back of his mind, telling him to turn tail and run like hell for his life.

The unbearable thirst is now everything.

Elliot lunged, teeth bared and longing to sink into that vulnerable pale neck.

Carlisle's POV

Strange, so strange.

According to Alice, the visions she had been getting had grown clearer and clearer over the days, the flickers getting lesser, though they were from a more immediate future. But that wasn't what had worried him. It was the fact that the Seattle army had begun to decrease in numbers rapidly by everyday.

From nothing in particular. The newborns had just dropped dead from nothing at all.

"Oh god…" Alice breathed, interrupting his thoughts. Her small hand grabbed onto Jasper's beside her, her golden eyes met Edward's.

"What is it, Alice? What did you see?" Carlisle grew even more worried seeing Edward's grim expression.

"The army in Seattle… was completely annihilated." The expression on Alice's face told him that it was from the same cause as the previous few deaths.

This is troubling. There was an unknown force out there that had massacred a whole army of vampires without even being noticed. And so close to his home too. Would his family be put in danger? Carlisle's smooth forehead creased, his troubling thoughts leading him nowhere.

"Hey, isn't that great they were destroyed? Saved us some effort too." Emmett asked in confusion.

"The problem is the second part of the vision, they are flickers again, but I caught the glimpse of an even bigger army." It was Edward who answered. "The army itself may be gone, but apparently the person leading this army isn't gone."

Suddenly, the front door opened with a soft click. Carlisle's eyes flew to the white-haired youth coming through the door.

Hitsugaya stumbled through the door looking like the first day he arrived at the Cullen household—except this time he was conscious.

His white hair was messed and his clothes were torn and singed at several places, especially on his sleeves, where the tips were burnt off and his arms sported second degree burns. He had bruises on almost every inch of his exposed skin—probably had more on the unexposed parts. The worst bruise was the one on his neck; it was almost completely black and had a horrid swell. Somehow, the shape reminded Carlisle of a bite mark.

"What happened to you?" Carlisle immediately moved to offer Hitsugaya his hand. After staring at it for a while, the boy hesitantly let Carlisle help him onto the couch. The rest of the Cullens hurried over to them, worried. Even though they had only been with the boy for a short period of time, the Cullens have already accepted him into the family, just like how they did with all their members.

Esme covering her mouth and muffling a gasp at the state Hitsugaya managed to get himself in.

"Just gone overboard with my exercises." Hitsugaya mumbled, though his teal orbs revealed the irritation he felt. Carlisle's fingers did a quick check on his body, getting rid of his shirt to make the task easier. The white-haired youth's body was littered with bruises of various shades, and a few slight burns marred his skin. None of them was something too serious. Assured that the boy wasn't in any immediate life-threatening danger, Carlisle's inspection drifted over to the bruise on the youth's neck.

The bruised area was cold and hard, which frightened Carlisle since that's the exact same texture as a vampire's skin.

"Were you…bitten…by a vampire here?" Carlisle asked hesitantly, his fingers gently prodded the hard skin. At his question, there was a small gasp from Esme and all eyes snapped to Hitsugaya's face, waiting for his answer.

"He didn't break skin though." Hitsugaya frowned; his other hand reached up and peeled off a thin layer of transparent solid—so thin, that it would have escaped his notice if Hitsugaya didn't bring his attention to it—from the bruise. Ice. "Had to freeze my entire arm just to fend off that incredible jaw power."

Carlisle blinked. The ice explains the texture of his skin but how did he _freeze _his _entire arm_ while getting away without a horrific frostbite?

"I underestimated them. They were much stronger than the others; one was even gifted with the power of fire, not my favorite element. I should have expected them to be much better since they were the last few survivors." Hitsugaya mumbled, examining the burn on his right arm while Carlisle tended to his other.

"Last few survivors?" Jasper asked, his face free of any emotion. "Of what?"

Carlisle's hands froze in mid action of applying anti-infective on the burns. Sudden realization of why the boy disappeared mysteriously every night—coming back with a few cuts and bruises that healed by the next day—hit him.

Last few survivors, Alice's vision and Hitsugaya's late-night activities.

The Japanese-in-question's teal orbs glowed as he looked into Carlisle's alarmed golden ones. If he was still human, blood would be rushing out of his face and he would have been bathing in cold sweat. _It can't be…no…that's impossible…_

"The Seattle army, of course."

**Just a warning: no, I'm not pairing Shiro-chan with anyone…yet. I added a few OCs just for a POV of somebody, so if you hate them, rest assured since they wont be appearing again. But if you liked them…I'm sorry they're gone. R.I.A. (rest in ashes)**

**(1)Remind you of someone? **

**(2)Cahor. A type of strong wine with high alcoholic content.**

**Alright! Leave a review and I'll see ya guys in da next chappie!**

**Me: Haha! I had Shiro-chan kill off the army early! But I won't let our dear taicho get off so early! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Shiro-chan: That sounded really ominous… and STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Me: You bet! I might even kill you off with what I have in mind! Oh and I won't EVER stop calling you that~**

**Shiro-chan: I don't actually want to know what your evil mind has in store for me… oh you are **_**so**_** gonna die…**

**Me: *****continues cackling like a madman***

**Please review! (Or else…..kakakaka!)**

**Arigato!**


End file.
